


Orange

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Orange, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester’s always wanted to dress up as a pumpkin on Halloween. So far, though, there’s always been something that has spoilt his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

Chester’s always wanted to dress up as a pumpkin on Halloween. Since the day he saw the little girl in his kinder garden, stuffed in an orange bag, stripes of a green crepe paper pinned to her blond hair, he’s been obsessed with pumpkins and dressing up as one on Halloween became his secret life-long ambition. So far, though, there’s always been something that has spoilt his plan.

The early Halloweens at the beginning of his rather short life, it was the almighty, omniscient power, sometimes referred to as a mother also, which told him that pumpkins were fat and he would never be fat as long as she had a say in it. Not even for one night of a year, no. However, he got to be a carrot once, because carrots were thin and in his childlike stupidity, his mother managed to persuade him carrots were, in fact, pumpkins kept on a healthy diet.

Then came the “I’m too old for this stupid shit” and “Who the fuck would want to dress up as a pumpkin?” phase when he spent the last day of October sulking in front of a TV, pretending he wasn’t interested in going trick or treat anymore.

When the period of “growing up”, as professionals called it, and “spoilt brat”, as his parents did, finally ended and Chester was ready to go for it and fulfill his secret and maybe a little pathetic wish, he met Brad. Though Chester didn’t know it yet at that time, his hopes for a perfect Halloween were shattered once more.

Brad was indeed a lovely guy and quickly became Chester’s boyfriend. However, in this world, being nice on the outside doesn’t mean anything as everyone has their little eccentricities and secrets, and there was no way in Hell that Brad would be an exception. As in all the relationships though, the beginnings were very sweet, hot, and sweaty. That was precisely why Chester wasn’t prepared for what happened not so long after the two lovebirds got together.

One day, utterly unsuspecting Chester pulled unintentionally the door to Brad’s closet too hard and was showered with a pile of crap and a skeleton landing on the very top. Metaphorically.

In the hindsight, maybe Chester shouldn’t have got so angry with Brad for not telling him before, because really, Chester hadn’t told him about his arachnophobia either, but at that time it was so close to Halloween and the costume was already lying at the bottom of his closet. Only, Brad had an orange phobia.

Technically, Chester knew what phobia meant, as he himself had several of those besides the one already mentioned. Sweaty palms, shortened breath, disastrous images running through your mind. Somehow, though, he couldn’t understand how something so nice and simple as an orange color could cause such a trauma to somebody. On the other hand, though, Chester had always known Brad was one of a kind.

Today, it’s Chester’s second Halloween with Brad and, standing in front of a mirror, applying a thick layer of a black eyeliner, he’s trying to suppress the feeling of resentment slowly rising inside of him. He loves his Dracula costume because he looks undoubtedly pretty hot in it but it’s not quite what he has wanted to wear today. And Brad knows it

The issue hangs in the air, occupying them wherever they move, casting a shadow of bitterness and guilt on their normally peaceful days. With the approaching last day of the month, the smell of a taboo has been becoming more pronounced and lingering in every single room of their shared house. Today, the long anticipated day of Halloween, the two of them haven’t spoken a word to each other yet.

Satisfied with his deathly white face, bloody red lips and black circles under his eyes, Chester leaves the bathroom to put on his long black cloak to fall into his role of count Dracula for today. He doesn’t really want to be angry with Brad because he knows it’s not his fault, but the immature child in him has been winning the battle for control of his actions so far, so he’s been sulking all day and pretty much avoiding his other half.

Putting on his white silk gloves as a last part of his costume, Chester is determined to go downstairs and apologize to Brad for behaving like an asshole, because, really, that’s just what he’s been doing all day. Suddenly though, the door to their bedroom swings open and something huge marches into the room. It has neither head, nor hands, only a pair of skinny legs is sticking out of the intimidating object. However, the most important thing is… It’s orange. Actually, it’s a huge pumpkin costume and the scrawny legs belong to none other than Brad.

“How…?” is the only thing Chester manages to get out before the immense orange thing falls to the floor and reveals hid boyfriend with a blindfold on his eyes. All the tension gathered between them during the past few day shatters immediately as Chester falls into hysterics and Brad starts to babble.

“Erm… I knew you were upset about it… Because of me. I wanted you to be happy and I know how much it means to you to be…erm... pumpkin… But I couldn’t look at it so I told this guy to bring it and I knew I couldn’t keep my eyes shut so I just blindfolded myself and almost broke my neck on the stairs… And… Could you just put it on so we can leave for Mike’s, because, you know, the scarf itches and… Um… Yeah.”

By the time, Brad has finished his rant, Chester is actually crying. He can’t tell if those are tears of laughter or sentiment or just pure happiness, but he does know what is expected of him to do next.

The vampire with smudged mascara all over his face closes the unnecessary distance between the two men and kisses Brad softly on his lips. He wants to tell him so many things right know. How sorry he is, how proud of Brad he is, but in the end, he settles for a simple “I love you”. That tells everything, really.

While pushing Brad slowly on the bed, Chester thinks he should probably call Mike and tell him count Dracula and his blind servant won’t be attending the party tonight but that thought is quickly forgotten as he looks at the man beneath him. Damn all pumpkins and parties and Mikes, Chester could never wish for better Halloween than this.


End file.
